Where Ever Love Takes Us
by Hannie-May
Summary: Set Before Martha and Donna and After Rose. The Doctor it looking for a friend and stumbles upon 18 year old Louise. And so a new Era of their lives begins.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and anything associated. I also, sadly, do not own David Tennant…even though I wish I did.

Summary: Set Before Martha and Donna and After Rose. The Doctor it looking for a friend and stumbles upon 18 year old Louise. And so a new Era of their lives begins.

Also set before usain bolt broke the world record. (you'll understand) Also Im sorry i m not inclding much detail. The plot is my main point in this not the details of what theyre doing, although all will make sense and all small storys wont just be left radomly.

Anyway

Enjoy! =]

*******************

Louise clambered out of bed and moved to the mirror, groaning at her reflection. Her blond hair resembling a bird's nest her pyjamas creased beyond saving. She sighed gabbing her towel and moved to the bathroom. As she showered she wondered what she'd be doing this time next week. In bed? Out? Working? No one had got back to one of her applications or she'd been denied. She had good enough grades and a smile on her face when she'd applied. It just didn't make sense.

As she walked down the stairs to the empty house she lived with her "boyfriend", she really wondered why she was here. Her parents were divorced. Her father an alcoholic, her mother deceased. Nothing really left. A note was scribbled on a piece of paper on the kitchen side, she ready it making a cup of coffee. But it wasn't Toms writing. She didn't recognise it at all.

'_Louise,_

_Meet me at your old school in an hour, so about 12, =]_

_I have a job for you =]_

_TD'_

Who the hell was TD? Had she met him before? And who puts smiley's in notes? She looked at the clock; it was only 11, hang on, an hour? How did they? This 'TD' had questions to answer. She stuffed her shoes on and ran to her car, she felt excited. Some stranger offering her a job, it was dangerous and she liked that. She started to the ignition and drove back to the town she grew up in, about half an hour down the road and parked outside the school. She turned the radio down low and wondered who on earth could have called her. Was it one of Tom's games to humiliate her again or was this a genuine job offer?

Time dragged and when the clock hit 12:15 she began to think this was a hoax. Annoyed she started the engine. But the car door opened and 'TD' sat in her passenger seat. He looked at her shocked.

"Drive please quickly" He said ducking out or sight and she drove away slightly scared.

"Do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" she exclaimed a fearful tone ringing her voice.

"Oh yes! Yes! Im so sorry to pin this on you! But I really needed a ride and you weren't doing anything so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind?"

"Ummm Well I do?"

"Oh…Why?"

"I don't have a clue who you are" She said pulling over in the busy high street.

"No You don't…not yet."

"If that's a chat up line it sucks"

"Yes…right well… Louise….im The Doctor"

"The Doctor?" She retorted "that's not your name right?"

He nodded. "Yep or John Smith depends what you want to call me."

"I knew a John Smith…he didn't look like you though…he used to hang around with my friend…she's gone now though" She said looking out the Window reminiscing.

"What was her name?" he asked softly.

"Rose…Rose Tyler, Mickey too, we grew up together she was like a big sister to me, her mum was like a mum to me when mine died." She hung her head as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She looked at the Doctor who sat clenching his jaw. She studied him. Chocolate brown hair spiked in a boy like fashion, white converses on his feet, a slimming brown pinstriped suit hidden under a lighter brown long coat. A pale shirt was slightly open over a dark blue top.

"Oh what have I done…" He finally spoke, his voice grave. "What have I done…"

"you do know your making no sense…doctor."

He looked at her and smiled. "Im so sorry…gotta go!" He jumped out of the car and walked off down the street his hand buried deep in his pockets. Louise Jumped out the car after her him locking it as she did.

"Wait…John! Wait" she said running after him.

She caught up with him and pushed him into the alley beside him.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Persistent aren't you? That's always a good thing good runner too, not even out of breathe. Fast too, mind you not as fast as Usain Bolt, man he's quick…big surprise he was, amazing to watch, oh god just you wait for the 2012 Olympics. My god! Ha!"

Louise stood there dumbstruck again. Who…What was this man?

"No No No No NO…I cant…you cant…no I shouldn't…"

Something whirred in his pocket.

"Oh dear someones found me." He paniced. "Can you do something for me?"

"What else?" she asked shocked

"This is just a cover up ok?"

"Ok? Wait…wha-" She began as the Doctor pushed her against the wall, pushing his body against hers, their bodies touching. He ran a hand up though her hair and placed the other on the small of her back. Someone walked down the alley toward them and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. He broke away from Louise smiling and winking, leaving her blushing.

"Afternoon Gentlemen, I hope you interrupted me for a reason?" He sounded annoyed.

"Good Afternoon sir, we just need to run a test on your identity chip, if that's ok?"

"That's fine gentlemen, but please hurry, im busy" The doctor jested elbowing the less serious looking man and he chuckled winking.

"Ok thank you sir that will be all." He said scowling and confused.

The doctor moved back toward Louise. "Where were we?"

He watched the two men disappear before backing away and straitening his suit.

"Well that's got to be a great first impression." He smiled, lightening up the alley way.

Louise stood speechless.

"I…I….What….um…"

He grinned smugly. "Still Still got it" He sighed about the hidden meaning in his sentence.

"I guess I should explain why did that shouldn't i?" he chimed as Louise nodded.

"Well….They're looking for me because I may have just stolen this thingy ma-bob which isn't a thingy ma-bob, well technically its ma-bob whojaflip, well really it's a metal detector but for plastic, well not our plastic, nasty stuff their plastic, the ones who live on the planet Tennantise 7 of the Dixer Galaxy, but that's beside the point, they're trying to find me, alien bloke who stole it that looks like me's all they have to go on. Soooooo...our little snog was my key to staying undetected for a little while…genetically human to detectors…human…" He stared into nothing as Louise continued to stare at him dumbstruck.

"Your not human?"

"Uh huh" He beamed a toothy smile my way holding it as he spoke. "Funny how you lot always seem to notice that bit out of what ever I say. That and the two hearts. Seriously, ill let you listen sometime. Jayne Torvill, exactly the same, Human? Amazing skater, followed her whole career, what's the year 2008? Dancing on ice series 4 next year,Ray Quinn Little guy off X Factor, Amazing Skater."

Louise laughed. "Your nuts…Two hearts? What? Hang on? Did tom set you up? Make me think ive finally cracked. He's twisted."

"Tom?"

"Oh wait 'You don't know Tom'" She said beginning to walk away rolling her eyes.

They pushed their way through the busy street. Christmas shoppers bustling by.

"Wait its Christmas?" he grimaced. "Why is it always Christmas…"

"You know if you hang around it may happen around this time next year genius." Louise moaned sarcastically.

"That's funny, I like you, your funny…"

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"Again always the same…What's the date?"

"December 24th"

"Urg…this isn't good…fancy giving me a hand again?"

"You've got some explaining to do matey"

"I know…but please?"

Louise realised this complete stranger had already gained a hold over her. His deep brown eyes pulled her in and she moaned.

"Ok ok, where are we going?"

"Your Car" He smiled and grabbed her hand. A supernova exploded. They destiny already planned out, written in the books, the etchings begging to form on their hearts, that would later become scars. They looked at each other smiling. And broke of into a run back to her car.

3 *3 *3

Hope you enjoyed it, please r&r its all very helpful!

x x x x x x x x


End file.
